


Processional

by dancer4813



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Past sex is mentioned but never actually described in detail, Spoilers for Episode 97, Tal'dorei Campaign, This is all fluff after about 2 seconds of angst, Wedding Planning, Why Vox Machina wasn't invited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Kima sighed, not wanting to state it outright....“Tell me- what would be the odds of a dragon or beholder showing up at our wedding if Vox Machina were in attendance?”





	Processional

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several posts on tumblr and written especially for [straight-with-a-gay-agenda](http://www.straight-with-a-gay-agenda.tumblr.com) based on [this post](https://straight-with-a-gay-agenda.tumblr.com/post/160572929219/guys-i-now-need-a-fic-of-kima-and-allura). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluff about the blessed ship Kimallura.

“Allie,” Kima sighed, rubbing her face with a hand as they rehashed the argument that had come up for the third time, this time before she’d even had her first cup of coffee. “We are not inviting all of Tal’dorei to our wedding.”

“Well I certainly don’t want _all_ of Tal’dorei there,” Allura scoffed, flipping the eggs in the skillet to cook them evenly. “There wouldn’t be enough room in the temple.”

Kima dropped her head onto her forearms and groaned. “Allie!”

“Kima?” Allura replied, the epitome of grace and poise.

Head still on her arms, Kima turned her face to glare at the back of Allura’s head. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I do,” she said stiffly, and Kima sighed, dropping her gaze back to the floor.

There was a long pause, where the only sounds echoing through the kitchen were the sizzle of eggs and the drip of coffee and tea into mugs.

“I just-“

Kima couldn’t find the words, couldn’t find exactly what she wanted to express. Here they were, engaged for not even a week, and this, their second biggest fight in the history of knowing each other, came down to who they would invite to their wedding.

 _Bahamut, give me strength_ , she found herself praying, and she chuckled even as the words passed through her mind.

“What’s so amusing?” Allura asked, her tone sharp.

“We’re arguing like an old married couple about _how_ we’re going to get married,” Kima snickered, thinking about just how ridiculous it was. “And I just prayed to the Platinum Dragon. Can you imagine what he’s thinking right now?”

All at once the whole debacle seemed absurd, and Kima actually snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter. Perhaps they should start going to bed earlier if they needed to habitually get up for council meetings in the mornings. Either that, or they needed to hire someone for the sole purpose of having their coffee and tea ready before the two of them got out of bed.

Allura, who had just turned around with two plates of eggs and toast in her hands, gave Kima a bemused look, but Kima couldn’t stop laughing, the look on Allura’s face making the situation even more amusing.

The Arcanist bit her lip, chuckled, and, after another moment, also started laughing, the sour mood washed away in moments.

“It’s just-,” Kima said, accepting the plate from Allura and grinning stupidly up at her fiancé, even as she tried to catch her breath, “Thank you. It’s just, that, the last time I pleaded for Bahamut’s strength was, oh I can’t even remember-“

“That was hardly a week ago,” Allura cut in, still smiling, as she came back with two cups, one full of Kima’s coffee, black, and the other with the strong tea she preferred in the morning.

Kima finally caught her breath, sighing, but confusion filled her as she realized she wasn’t entirely sure what Allura was referencing.

Allura’s smile narrowed to a smirk. “Do you really need a refresher? If I recall, we were up in our bedroom, taking an early consummation of our vows and you were spread out across the bed, _oh_ so sweetly while I-“

“Oh, that!” Kima cut her off as a warm rush ran through her whole body and her chest tightened at the memory. Now _that_ had been one hell of a night. Even thinking about it was making her skin tingle and her core clench.

She knew that if she let herself follow that particular train of thought, they would be late to yet another meeting, and based on the looks they’d been getting from Topher and Asum the last few times they’d been late….

While Allura might be able to prestidigitate herself into immaculate order, Kima was not about to walk into the newly-built Meeting House with her hair a mess and a flush on her cheeks, looking like some lovesick teenage maiden.

She took a deep swig of her coffee, hoping the mug would hide some of the redness on her cheeks.

Allura chuckled and reached over to ruffle Kima’s hair – something the paladin only allowed her to do when they were at home, alone. Kima huffed at the touch despite how good it felt, and raised two fingers to rub the bridge of her nose as Allura pulled her hand away.

“At least I can confirm that Bahamut is faithful,” she sighed, raising her eyes to the ceiling.

 _I’m sure you’re very confidential,_ she thought, trying to project her thoughts up to the heavens, _but maybe don’t let Vord know what I’ve been up to, yeah? Thanks_.

“For richer and poorer, in sickness and health?” Allura joked, kicking Kima’s foot below the table.

“Are we giving our vows right now? I’m not ready for that yet,” Kima said, sticking her tongue out, then grinning as she shoved a forkful of eggs, into her mouth.

Allura smiled as well, and Kima felt her heart soar, even as she took another sip of her coffee.

She realized it hardly mattered if they were going to have sex that morning or not – she’d probably look like a lovesick maiden regardless.

They both ate and drank in silence for a few moments, before Allura cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier,” she began, catching Kima’s gaze before dropping her own to her plate, where she carefully loaded up some eggs onto her toast. “But I would like our wedding to be more than just an elopement on a whim.”

The feeling in her voice was genuine, and Kima bit her lip, understanding where she was coming from.

“This is something… important,” Allura said, rocking her toast between her fingers and still not looking at Kima. “It’s something special… and I want to be able to share it. You understand that, right?”

Kima shook her head fondly at her fiancé. “To an extent, sure. It’s just- when you started trying to make a guest list, naming off anyone and everyone we’ve ever met, well…”

She trailed off, and Allura looked up at her, unsure, and Kima couldn’t help but marvel at the woman she was so privileged to see behind the façade of Arcanist Vysoren. The mask she wore around the Council and the authority it demanded were set aside when they walked through the doors of their home together.

How had she gotten so lucky?

“Well?” Allura prompted after a moment of silence, her toast still held tenuously a couple inches above her plate.

“We know quite a few people,” Kima said, choosing her words carefully. “And while I’m sure most of them would love to share our big day with us, I think some of them could bring some trouble with them.”

Allura looked, to put it simply, confused. “I highly doubt anyone would intentionally-“

“Oh, I’m not talking intentional,” Kima said quickly, “But some of our friends, our acquaintances…”

She trailed off again, and pointedly met Allura’s eyes, trying to get her meaning across.

“Someone would unintentionally start trouble at our wedding?”

Kima sighed, not wanting to state it outright. Sometimes she was _sure_ that they had some curse associated with them – that they would turn up where something untoward was happening, or at the simple mention of their name. But even if there wasn’t any magic going on there was certainly something to be said about the mayhem that tended to follow them around.

“Who were you thinking of inviting again?”

Allura furrowed her eyebrows at the question. “Drake, naturally, as well as Topher and Asum. Salda and Eskil, and maybe Gilmore and Sherri. I was wondering if it would be impolite to invite Gilmore without her, though perhaps it’s fine. Vox Machina would certainly merit seats, and I had asked you if High Bearer Vord might want- What’s that look for?”

Kima, who had raised her eyebrows, even sticking out her chin for emphasis, nodded, encouraging her to figure it out for herself.

“Kima, if you don’t want High Bearer Vord to be invited, you could just-“

“It’s not him!” Kima exclaimed with exasperation, lifting her face to the heavens for a moment. “Is there _no one else_ on that list who might cause some trouble?”

“Well, perhaps if Salda brought her children, though they’re usually quite well behave-“

“Anyone _else_?” Kima asked, on the verge of just giving into fate and potentially jinxing the rest of their lives.

Allura shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, even as she fell silent, taking a bite of her toast and eggs.

She chewed and swallowed as Kima watched.

“I suppose Trinket wouldn’t be the best guest at a wedding,” she said finally. “Though Vex’ahlia usually keeps him in her necklace-“

“And the rest of them?”

“What, Vox Machina?”

Kima groaned and nodded, rubbing her face with her hands. “Yes, Vox Machina.”

“You think they would sabotage our wedding?”

“Not as such, no,” Kima said with a sigh, resigning herself to the fact that she would need to spell it out for Allura. “But they do have a certain mode of operation, don’t they?”

“What are you getting at?”                                                                 

“The trouble they always get into?” Kima suggested, feeling slightly exasperated at her girlfriend’s inability to see the potential risks. “The fact that they not only go out to fight monsters, but that the monsters come looking for them?”

“Keyleth assured me on her first visit for the Crisis Orbs that Hotis had been thoroughly dealt with. I doubt they’ll have a rakshasa coming after them any time soon.”

“It’s not the rakshasa,” Kima assured her. “But I just can’t help thinking that by inviting them we’d be inviting the worst to happen.”

“I thought you weren’t superstitious.”

Kima opened her mouth, closed it, then sighed. She decided to try switching tactics.

“Tell me. what would be the odds of a dragon showing up at our wedding, or a beholder?”

Allura looked dumbfounded. “Where would a dragon come from? Why? And a beholder? Almost less likely, with their usual habitat-”

“So pretty low, right?”

“Yes,” Allura agreed, though she looked even more confused than she had been. “But I don’t see-“

“And what would be the odds of some creature showing up at our wedding if Vox Machina were in attendance?”

Allura furrowed her eyebrows again. “I get the feeling I know what you _want_ my answer to be.”

“You can’t deny that things are more likely to get worse if they’re going to be there.”

“I don’t think that’s how probability works.”

“Try to deny it.”

Allura sighed, and thought about it for a moment. “I suppose that if we _did_ invite them I would want to be more armed than I otherwise would at a wedding, yes.”

“See!”

“But that doesn’t mean that they’re going to conjure up monsters in the chapel!”

“There’s also the fact that by telling them we basically tell the rest of the country, based on how well they can keep secrets.”

Allura did pause at that, and Kima felt a small surge of something shoot through her chest – not exactly triumphant, but thankful, and a little possessive.  

It really wasn’t that she had anything against Vox Machina, but with the vibe they tended to exude, with the situations they constantly got into, it almost felt like tempting fate. And the last few months had been so quiet, so restful in comparison to when she’d started poking around the Underdark, which had led to aberrations and the undead and fucking _dragons_ …

“I can see your point,” Allura admitted, pulling Kima out of her thoughts. “But what if they realize we didn’t invite them?”

“We tell them it was small and private, which it’s going to be anyway,” Kima said, shrugging. “Like I said before, I don’t necessarily want it proclaimed via skywriting to the world that we’re getting hitched.”

Allura rolled her eyes, but seemed to appreciate the sentiment.

“We don’t need to invite anyone you don’t want to,” she said, reaching over to take Kima’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“I’m just saying that if you _do_ decide to invite them we should save enough seats for at least one beholder,” Kima said, squeezing Allura’s hand back as she smiled. “And maybe a dragon.”

Allura scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind when I put in our reservation.”

“See that you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have added more, but these two rounded things off nicely on their own. I love them so much and I'm so happy for them, you guys. ^_^ 
> 
> If you want to see me recommend fanfics, cry with me about the cast and NPCs alike, or watch me spaz out during the episodes check out my main blog: [dancer4813](http://www.dancer4813.tumblr.com), or my writing tumblr: [dancerwrites](http://www.dancerwrites.tumblr.com).


End file.
